A Troyella Romeo and Juliet
by springjasmine91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet. There were a thunderstorm. They didn't realize that they were transported to the ancient time of the story. Follow them as they become Romeo and Juliet. Troyella!
1. Trailer

**.****Romeo and Juliet**

**A Troyella Version**

**Troy and Gabriella were rehearsing for the Romeo and Juliet in the auditorium **

Showing Troy and Gabriella rehearsing onstage

**They had an argument of William Shakespeare's plot of the story**

_Showing Troy holding up his hand frustrated _

**Then a thunder struck East High and it all went dark making Gabriella scared**

_Showing a shaking Gabriella in Troy's arms as they were sitting on one of the seat and fell asleep_

**They unaware they were transported to Verona where they both are the two main characters**

_Showing Troy and Gabriella waking up on a bench in a garden wearing a different clothes._

_Showing someone pulling Gabriella and calling her Juliet_

**They tried so hard to meet each other again**

_Showing the two of them on a balcony_

**But they were caught and they were separated once again making them long for each other**

_Showing Troy/Romeo looking out the window_

_Showing Gabriella/Juliet staring at the moon_

**But the only way they both could be together is getting married.**

_Showing Troy and Gabriella in a church exchanging vows._

**They made love and said "I love you" to each other**

_Showing the happy couple in bed and in each other's arms_

Will the two of them ever going to be together at last?

Will they ever going back to their time?

Coming to screens near you

Romeo and Juliet 

A Troyella Version

Starring 

Zac Efon as Troy Bolton/ Romeo

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez/ Juliet

AN: Hey guys....i'm back!!!! he he he he....so i would like to dedicate this story a very special friend of mine who also is my co-writer, singer4ever113! U'r da best! Hey i'll update da first chapter pretty soon. Dun forget to check dis story out ok.....Tootles! 

ranimohd91


	2. Troy and Gabriella At East High

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were the only two in the auditorium that night. There were a thunder and lightning here and there. The two of them were rehearsing for the next school play which is Romeo and Juliet. They were made the main lead by Ms Darbus herself much to the dismay of Sharpay. Troy said his line.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Then Gabriella's turn to say her line "Ay me!" and Troy said his  
"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Gabriella then said her line now as she do the action  
"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Troy's turn to say his line. "[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Gabriella lick her lips and said her line  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

Troy came near her and said his line  
By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

"Brie, are you sure this is the right words? I mean. This sounded ridiculous." Gabriella looked at him sternly and said "Troy! Are you telling me that you think William Shakespeare is a joke?" and Troy gingerly nodded as he smiled "Yeah, I mean, who would use like nay, and art or whatnot. Its just funny" and Gabriella rolled her eyes "Oh, come on. It's called artistic. Everyone has them. William Shakespeare is one of the world's well known writer that I've ever know. What if I insulted Shaq for being black. Will that hurt?" Gabriella protested.

After a lot of argument like the storyline sounds completely unrealistic, the costumes were too weird, Romeo and Juliet are dumb names, they were interrupted by a sudden clap of thunder and the lights went out.

Gabriella got scared by the thunder and lightning as she held onto Troy who took her to the seats below the stage. Troy comforted Gabriella who was crying. "Shh, Gabi, its alright. I'm here" and Gabriella sniffed as she went deeper into his chest as the thunder struck viciously outside. They held each other for sometime and didn't realize that they've fell asleep.

AN: Hey guys. So wht do you think of da first chapter? Ok? or KO? i'm still not gud at dis.....am writing chapter 3 now...will update chapter 2 later......so plz review and tell me wht u guys think! Okay? Tootles!

ranimohd91


	3. Romeo met his Juliet

Chapter 2

When they woke up, the two of them found each other like in a garden. They were sitting on a stone bench. "Troy?" she said as he looked at him "Brie?" and spontaneously at the same time they said "Where are we?" They looked around and Gabriella stood up "Troy? Is this one of your tricks. Cause its not funny" and Troy held her "Brie, I have no idea what this is." and then they were interrupted by Taylor, who was wearing a maid's dress "Ms Juliet. Come quickly. Your father ask for you" and grabbed her hand leaving Troy alone in the garden.

"My, my, my. Who knew my cousin would be here" someone said and Troy looked around for the source of the voice and looked back and found Chad coming out from a bush. "Chad?" " Chad? Who is this Chad? I am Mercutio, your cousin. Did you fall and hit your head again my dear cousin?" and Troy shook his head "I am sorry. I am just a little lost" "What are you lost for my dear cousin? You are a Montague, you are never lost" and Troy shook his head again "I am lost..of love"

"And who might that be my dear cousin" He ask "A fair maiden" Troy replied "Oh, and who might that fair maiden be my dear cousin. May I know her name you'd speak?" Troy said "Juliet" and Mercutio's eyes went wide "Why must you'd fall in love with a Capulet. Nay. We've mustn't speak of this anymore. Come my cousin, the day has begun to gone. We must go in now. Your father want to have a word with you" and walked away. Troy who was surprised by Mercutio's reaction silently follows back to the castle.

With Gabriella. She was surprised to see Taylor. "Ms You must wear your dress for the Ball" Taylor said "Yes nurse" Gabriella said as she quickly changes into a beautiful silk gown and wore her ballet slippers and put on a mask. As she was finished getting ready, she was escorted by the nurse downstairs where the Ball was being held. Gabriella looked around if she could find Troy anywhere. She sees some of her friends there. Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha was there.

She was looking everywhere for him and didn't realize someone was staring at her. Troy who was wearing a black mask. He'd stared at the beauty n front of him. He'd recognized those eyes anywhere. He walked up towards the girl and tapped her shoulders and waited to come face-to face with Gabriella/Juliet.

"May I have this dance my fair maiden?" and kissed her hand. The girl blushed and took his hand as they danced to the slow waltz. "Troy" she whispered "Yes Brie?" and looked into each other's eyes "Isn't it weird being here? I mean. You are Romeo and I am Juliet.?" and Troy stared at her for quite some time before answering "Well, if that's how it goes, we might as well go on with it.

What's wrong?" he ask her "You know the ending right? We both have to die." and Troy said Yeah. So that's a good thing. I mean, isn't this how the writer wrote it. I thought you said the writer is artistic." and Gabriella sighed "Yeah," and Troy said "look, wherever it is, I am here for you. Ok, we're both in this together, ok babe?" and gave her a peck on the cheek as the waltz ended and they received many applause.

Troy had an idea. He grabbed Gabriella's arm and brought her to a room. He took off her mask while she took off his and they shared a kiss. Unknown to them, Tybalt, Juliet's cousin saw them and got enraged. He told the two guard to keep an eye on Romeo.

He walked towards Capulet and said "Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, A villain that is hither come in spite, To scorn at our solemnity this night." and Capulet said "Young Romeo is it?" and Tybalt said "'Tis he, that villain Romeo." and Capulet said as he looked around at the guests and back towards Romeo's direction "Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; He bears him like a portly gentleman; And, to say truth, Verona brags of him To be a virtuous and well-govern'd youth: I would not for the wealth of all the town Here in my house do him disparagement: Therefore be patient, take no note of him: It is my will, the which if thou respect, Show a fair presence and put off these frowns, And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast."

Tybalt then said "It fits, when such a villain is a guest:  
I'll not endure him" Capulet then said "He shall be endured: What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; Am I the master here, or you? go to. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will set cock-a-hoop! you'll be the man!" Tybalt said " Why, uncle, 'tis a shame." and Capulet said "Go to, go to; You are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed? This trick may chance to scathe you, I know what: You must contrary me! marry, 'tis time. Well said, my hearts! You are a princox; go: Be quiet, or--More light, more light! For shame! I'll make you quiet. What, cheerly, my hearts!" and Tybalt said before he exits to another room  
"Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall.

Troy and Gabriella were in a corner "Brie, I love you and I miss you so much that it hurts" he said as he gave her a kiss before they were interrupted by the nurse. "Madam, your mother asks for you. She wants a word" Gabriella nodded as she follows the nurse upstairs leaving Troy alone.

Back with Gabriella and the nurse. (AN: I will just put her real name just in case you guys get confused) They were her room getting ready to go to bed.

Gabriella  
Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?  
Nurse  
The son and heir of old Tiberio.  
Gabriella  
What's he that now is going out of door?  
Nurse  
Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio.  
Gabriella  
What's he that follows there, that would not dance?  
Nurse  
I know not.  
Gabriella  
Go ask his name: if he be married.  
My grave is like to be my wedding bed.  
Nurse  
His name is Romeo, and a Montague;  
The only son of your great enemy.  
Gabriella  
My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy.  
Nurse  
What's this? what's this?  
Gabriella  
A rhyme I learn'd even now  
Of one I danced withal.  
One calls within 'Juliet.'  
Nurse  
Anon, anon!  
Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone.

Troy sneak back into the Montague territory after his friends left. He enters the garden and decided to say his line "He jest at scars that never felt a wound." as he waited below her balcony. Then Gabriella appeared on the balcony. He called out "Hey Gabriella. Over here" and Gabriella was surprised to see Troy there.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" she ask him softly as Troy (AN: I want him to climb the balcony like he always did at HSM) climb the balcony "Brie. Wait for me" and Gabriella nodded as she looked back at her room and peeked through the curtains to see the nurse sound asleep on the bed across from hers.

When Troy came, she was excited and ask "What are you doing? You're not suppose to here, remember?" he nodded and said I've decided to take you away. Come away with me and we'll be together." and grabbed her hand "Oh Troy. You'll get into trouble. I'm sorry" Gabriella said.

"But Brie, I thought you said that we'll both gonna die in the end and I don't want that to happen." and Gabriella looked away. He cupped her chin and said "Because I love you" and gave her a sweet kiss right on her lips.

"I love you to but now it's not the time. I'm sorry" and went inside the room leaving Troy dumbfounded. "This is not the time" those words kept on repeating over and over again as he make his way to down the balcony, out of sight and out of the Capulet territory. He decided to go to the best place possible. The church.

AN: Yep. dats chapter 2....am still workin on chapter 3....can't wait! So plz review....i know its not dat gud but juz be nice ok...am still new at dis literature thing....so anyways later....

ranimohd91


	4. Romeo and Juliet Married

Chapter 3

At the church he met Friar Laurence. Friar Laurence was doing some planting of a certain poisonous flower. "Why hello my boy. What can I do for you today?" Troy said "Father, I am in love. Please help me. My beautiful fair maiden has blinded me with love but she is a daughter of rich Capulet. I'd wish to marry her. But she denies is. What shall I do to be mine. She and I are meant to be together."

Friar Laurence thought for a while and said "I will help you with you" and Troy said excitedly "O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste." and Friar Laurence said as Troy stumbled and falls on a wall "Wisely and slow; they stumble and that run fast." Troy stood up and walked out of the church happy.

He walked to a street where he sees Mercutio and Benvolio. Mercutio sees him and called out his name "Romeo, Romeo!" and Troy walked towards them. "Hello to you too" he greeted them.

"What counterfeit did I give you" and Mercutio said "The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?" and Troy said Pardon, good Mercutio, my business was great; and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy."

Mercutio said "That's as much as to say, such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in the hams." Troy just follows along the conversation as he replied "Meaning, to court'sy." and the conversation went on and on.

A few minutes later Juliet's nurse came and said "Are you Romeo?" Troy said "Yes? What can I help you with?" and Taylor said as she approaches Troy was surprised by the woman in front of him. "What is your relationship with Juliet, sir?" and Troy said "She is my love my dear lady. No one could ever be my love other than her." and then Taylor ask "What is going to happen between you and Juliet?"

Troy then said as he bit his bottom lips as he mumbled "um......." And then Taylor ask him "well, what's your answer?" and Troy gave her a huge grin as he said "Tell dear Juliet to come to the cell of Friar Laurence to meet me there and……" he pauses and continued as he smirked "to be wed" Taylor smirked as well as she left with Peter. Romeo's friends couldn't but surprised by his actions.

The nurse went back to the castle and told Juliet the message. "My dear Juliet, have you have your permission to go to confession today?" and Gabriella nodded "Good." and gave her a wide smile "Nurse, you are keeping something from me. I demand you tell me. What did Romeo say?" and the nurse said "The young man ask you to meet him at Frair Laurence's cell tonight…as he wants to be make you his wife." Excitedly she held Gabriella's hands as Gabriella who was surprised but happy of his decision said excitedly. "Oh sweet nurse, I am truly happy I have found the man I love. At long last" and they shared a hug

At the Friar Laurence's cell, Troy/Romeo waited patiently as he waited for the presence of Gabriella. Then he sees her walking on the aisle coming towards him. "The fair maiden is far more beautiful than the starry night" he whispered as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

As she finally arrived, Troy whispered "You're beautiful Juliet" and Gabriella blushed as Friar Laurence started the ceremony. As the ceremony goes, Nurse wouldn't stop crying and Peter would occasionally comfort her. The two of the said their vows and they are officially husband and wife.

Meanwhile, trouble occurs between Tybalt and Mercutio. A feud between the Montague's and the Capulet clans. Tybalt and Mercutio were in a sword fight. Troy was surprised he stopped it. Then was challenged by Tybalt but Mercutio was quick to draw out his sword and challenged Tybalt instead.

"Mercutio put down the sword" Troy ordered sternly but he wouldn't listen as Tybalt and Mercutio walked around in a circle. Then they fight again. But then Tybalt did the unexpected. He grabbed Mercutio and pulled him down on the ground and stabbed Mercutio. He died instantly.

Troy was devastated. He grabbed a sword that was abandoned and walked quickly towards Tybalt. He said as he punched Tybalt to the ground "Yoy have murdered my friend and it is now your turn" and stabbed Tybalt who was begging him to let him go, straight through his heart.

Upon realizing he killed someone, he dropped the sword on the gun and said "I am a fortune's fool" and ran away to the only place he could think of, Friar Laurence's cell.

The Prince Montague, Capulets and their wives arrived at the scene after he departed a few minutes later. I was pouring rain. Prince said "Where are the vile beginners of this fray?" and then Benvolio started to speak "O noble prince, I can discover all The unlucky manage of this fatal brawl: There lies the man, slain by young Romeo, That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio.

Then Lady Capulet cried out Tybalt, "my cousin! O my brother's child!  
O prince! O cousin! husband! O, the blood is spilt O my dear kinsman! Prince, as thou art true, For blood of ours, shed blood of Montague.  
O cousin, cousin!" and cried some more in the pouring rain.

Prince then said that Romeo is banished from Verona. The news was spread and it came to Gabriella like a hurricane. She cried as she sits on the bed. She didn't realized that Troy, decided to stop by and say goodbye before going to hide somewhere far away as possible away from Verona. He hid behind the curtains and sees her sigh.

He decided to show himself. He parted the curtains and Gabriella was surprised said "Troy" and hug him. He smiled and started to kiss her. Then he brought her to the bed and started to kiss her again. Then he started to undress and Gabriella followed along. "I love you Gabriella. I always will" and kiss her again. That night they make love in the most passionate way. (AN: excuse me for skipping da love scene)

After they said goodbye as he departed, Lady Capulet went in her room. "Juliet, I want a word with you" and Gabriella sat up straight. "Of course" and her mother sat on her bed "Juliet, your father and I agrees you are to me married. We have a handsome young lad downstairs waiting anxiously for you. Come get dressed. We want to introduce you to your future husband" and stood up. Gabriella wanted to kill herself. "And remember don't be too long now" Her mother said as she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Gabriella came down and sees Sir Paris waiting for her at the stairs with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. He handed her the bouquet of flowers as she arrived at the final step. "Thank you" she said as she held the flowers and pretend to smell them. They are fresh roses.

She remembered Troy. "God, help me" she said in her thought as Sir Paris took her by the hand and brought her to the living room where both her parents are waiting for her. "Ah, daughter. You finally decided to join us. Come, sit beside us" The father and patted the seat beside his. She sat down next to him.

"Now daughter, we are here today to discuss the matter of your marriage with Sir Paris" Capulet said. "Daughter, we've arrange the wedding on Thursday next. Do you agree?" her mother ask and Gabriella gingerly nodded heartbroken. "Good. Well, all is set and done. We must leave now. We have an important announcement for the city of Verona. We must not be late. Come wife" Capulet ordered as he left the room leaving just her and Sir Paris there alone.

Gabriella felt kind of awkward. She suddenly stood up and was about to walk out of there when she felt herself being pulled back to the chair and onto his lap. She felt strange. Then the unexpected happened. He kissed her lips. She felt disgusted pulled away and slapped him " you sir are not a gentleman. I disagree with the marriage. Good day" and walked out of the room and ran upstairs towards hers. When she closes the door, she cried as she was worried about what has happened between Troy and herself. She wished she is back. Back home with her own family. Home at Albuquerque.

The nurse came in and sees her crying. She comforted the crying girl and said "Its alright my dear. Everything will be over soon" and hugged her. Gabriella hoped so to. It really has becoming bad. But things aren't as bad as it seems.

AN: So? wht do ya think? is it ok or not? i really had a block here and there when i was writing this....took me a couple of days to complete it...ok maybe three....but midnight dun count......so anyways...plz review and tell me wht u think.....will write soon...i hope....

ranimohd91


	5. End of Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 4

Gabriella went to the church and found Friar Laurence doing his prayers. "Father, may I have a word with you" Gabriella said and Friar Laurence nodded as they went in his chamber. "What may I do you, my dear child?"  
Gabriella cried as she said "I am to be married." and Friar Laurence was surprised "With whom?" he asks "Sir Paris. I cannot go on with this. This is all my father's doing. I want to die!" and took out a blade and point it straight to her own heart" and Friar Laurence said "Don't child. Please put down the blade and we will discuss this matter" and Gabriella was at peace.

She sat herself down on a stool nearby her as Friar Laurence went to rummage through some drawers. He said "Ah ah. Here it is!" and showed her "Here child. Take this vile. This vile contains a liquid that will make you seem dead, you are not dead. You would be unconscious. When you drink this, you will be unconscious for 24 hours. I will inform Romeo of your doing. Your mother and father would be mourning for you. There will be no wedding. And when 24 hours are up, you will be awaken from your slumber and your Romeo will be by your side. It is full proof" Friar Laurence said as Gabriella took the vile from him. "Thank you father" and left the church and walked home.

In her room, she slowly sat on her bed ready to drink the liquid when her mother came in her room "Are you busy my dear?" her mother ask her and Gabriella quickly hid the vile behind her back. "No mother I am not. Please, do come in" and her mom protested "No, no, no. I just come to say goodnight" and Gabriella said "Goodnight mother." and her mother replied "Goodnight Juliet. Sleep well" and closes the door.

A few minutes after her mother left, Gabriella opened the vile and tipped the liquid into her mouth. A few minutes later, Gabriella fell flat on the bed, unconscious.

In the morning, the nurse came in to check up on her and found her. Friar Laurence pronounce her dead. The ceremony was a mournful one for the Capulet family.

The news of Gabriella dead has reached Troy. He was devastated. He cried as he couldn't believe the one he truly loved the most is dead. He decided to go back to Verona and doesn't even care if he was caught. He just want to see if its true. He stopped at a merchant's shop and bought a poison for himself. (AN: how cliché can it get)

Troy was running for his life as he was chased after by the guards as he ran inside the church as fast as he possibly can. He panted as he leaned on a pillar, tired after the chase.

Slowly he walked at the aisle, passed the pews and went he was at the end of the aisle, he sees her. Gabriella. She was looking rather pale. He let out a soft sniff as he leaned over her and kissed her pale lips. "I'm sorry" he said "I'm sorry for leaving you. This wouldn't had ever happened. I'm sorry" he pleaded as he cried.

Then he took out the vile of poison he bought earlier out of his pocket and opened it. He tipped it and drank the whole poison. Slowly he leaned down next to her. At that same moment Gabriella woke up to see Troy lying next to her and she sees the vile in his hand "Troy" she pleaded and he said as in his last breath, "I will always love you forever Gabriella. Always" and closes his eyes and lay dead in Gabriella's arms.

Gabriella cried out as Troy laid dead. "Troy. Don't leave me! TROY!" she yelled out and her voice echoes in the church. Without thinking far, she has finally given up. She has no choice. She took out a dagger from below her pillow and stabbed herself right at her heart. There she lays dead beside Troy as the two of the them are finally at peace.

AN: Hey guys. So wht do ya think of chapter 4? ok? plz review ok....can't believe the story is almost finished....am so happy. b4 i forget i wished to thank those who reviewed my story and to the person who's been very supportive of my story and being very helpful....thnx singer4ever113! ur da best fren i've ever had. So anywho..tootles....

ranimohd91


	6. Happy Ending

Chapter 5

Troy and Gabriella woken up by the sun. They were surprised they were back "Brie?" he called "Troy!" and they shared a hug. "Did you just had the strangest dream. Its like we both are Romeo and Juliet." Gabriella said "Yeah, I had dream too. Its weird. Hey, lets go. Its already morning. I'm sure your mom is worried about you. Lets go home" and walked out of the auditorium.

When they came out of the school door, they sees their friends and family looking relieved "Gabi! Troy!" their friends called out "What happened? We called and tried to get you" Taylor said "Yeah. What happened?" Kelsi asks them. "Well" Troy said "We just fell asleep that's all. We're alright" and he received sighs. "Thank goodness" they all said. "Lets all go home" and walked home hand in hand. They didn't see the wedding rings on their finger.

When they both got back to their respective homes. They gotten themselves cleaned up. Troy took a shower while Gabriella took a relaxing bath. The irony is that at the same time they were shampooing their hair they saw the wedding ring on their finger and then they realized that it wasn't a dream. It had actually happened to them.

They quickly got themselves dressed and was about to meet each other when Troy who was at Gabriella's house was about to ring the doorbell when the door instantly opened revealing Gabriella who was surprised by Troy's sudden visit. Then Troy said "Hey Brie. Can I come in? I wanna ask you about something. Is that okay?" and Gabriella said "Sure. Come right in" and let Troy in. He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him twirling her curly hair.

It was very awkward moment for the two of them. Then at the same time they said "I wanna ask you about the dream I had. Really. It was really weird" and they both looked away. "Sorry. Can I talk first?" Troy said and Gabriella nodded "Uhhm….well you know that dream I had. I dreamt that you and I are Romeo and Juliet. We experienced the same thing the two characters had experienced. Isn't that weird?" he ask and she said "Yeah, that was weird." and looked at his hand.

She sees his class ring on one finger and a wedding ring?! She looked at her own finger and her eyes widen. "Troy? What really happen to us? Did we really get married?" and then Troy nodded "Yes Brie. We did" and Gabriella started to cry. Tears of joy.

Troy comforted her. "I love you Gabriella, always" he said as he let her cuddled close to him. It was a tender moment for them. They soon fell asleep. This time, the dream they had the both of them standing hand in hand and walking into the sunset.

They were woken up by Maria Montez who was bringing home the groceries. "Troy. Gabi. Time to wake up." she called out and the both of them woken up from their slumber. "Hmm..mum? What time is it?" and looked at the wall clock and saw that its half past eight o'clock.

"Troy go freshen up. Gabi, can you to help me set up the table. Troy, I've called your mom and told her you'll be staying over for the night. Okay? Chop! Chop!" and walked into the kitchen.

They had their dinner and their were instructed by Maria to go to their room to get ready for bed. "Goodnight you two" and walked into her own bedroom. "Troy, do you think whatever happened to us at story really did came true?" she ask him as she sat down on her bed while Troy sat on her computer chair. "I think so. I mean, what other logical explanation can we get from the wedding rings on our fingers?" he said.

"Yeah, but its just so weird. Now, what do we do? How can we tell our parents we are actually married?" her eyebrows creasing as she twirled the ring on her finger. She took it off and read the inscription inside of the ring "I love thee" she sighed "Well, I hope we'd get the answer quickly. Goodnight Troy" and fell asleep. She was about to close her eyes when Troy laid down next to her and kissed her lightly on her lips "Goodnight my Juliet" and climbed down the bed and slept on the sleeping bed on the floor. Gabriella mumbled "Goodnight my Romeo" and soon she fell fast asleep.

The next morning she was woken up by the smell of pancakes. She woke instantly and looked around the room to see Troy has disappeared only a letter on her pillow and a single red rose was left. She read the letter.

Dear Brie,  
Good morning! I hope you had a good sleep. I know I am. So here is a single red rose as a symbol of my love for you. Get yourself ready. I want to give you a treat. Don't be late. There's a surprise waiting for you downstairs.

Troy

P.S. I love you

Gabriella smiled as she re-read the letter. She smelt the rose. It was a fresh rose. She can tell. "He is so sweet" and got ready. She walked downstairs to find her mom with a small package "Good morning mija. Here. Troy left this for you" and gave her the package. Gabriella opened the package to find a corsage. She wore it on herself and read the letter that comes with the package.

Dear Brie,  
Hi. I hope you like the corsage I gave you. Don't get too excited. There's more where that came from. Ok, now go to my parent's house and there'll be something there for you.

Troy

P.S. I love you

"Aww, he's so sweet." and walked out the door and went to the Bolton's house. She knocked on the door to find Lucille with a medium size package in her hand. "Oh Gabi. You're here. Alright. Here's something for you." and gave her the package. She opened it to find a pair of white peep-toe shoes. She read the letter.

Dear Brie,  
Hi ya. I hope you like the shoes. I picked it out especially for you. Now I want you to go to Taylor's house. There, there'll be something for you.

Troy

P.S. I love you

She took off her shoes and wore the peep-toe shoes. It fits perfectly for her. She walked a few blocks and arrived at the McKessie's residence. She knocked on the door and Taylor answered. "Oh Gabi! You're here. Wow, that was quick. Ok. So here is something for you" and took out a really big package for her. "Thanks Tay" and opened the package to reveal a beautiful white evening gown. She gasped. "Tay, can I borrow your room. I wanna change." and she ran upstairs to her best friends room and quickly changes. After she changes, she read the letter.

Dear Brie,  
Hello beautiful. I hope you liked the gown. I know you'll look beautiful in that dress. Ok. Next you are to go to Sharpay's house. She will be waiting for your arrival. Can't wait to see you.

Troy

P.S. I love you

She asks Taylor to drive her to the Evan's residence. Sharpay was waiting at the door for her. "Hey Gabi. Here's something for you" and gave her a letter. "Come with me!" and grabbed Gabriella's hand as they walked towards her bedroom. "I will do your hair and do your make-up." and Gabriella thank her. After about half an hour of complete torture, she was ready. Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and saw it.

She was beautiful. She gasped. "Oh my God! Shar! Thank you!" and hug Sharpay. "Hey, its not over yet!" and brought Gabriella downstairs, outside and in front yard there is a limousine. It was huge. Gabriella's eyes widen. Sharpay opened the door of the limousine and pushed her in and closes the door and knocked on the car. The car moves and Gabriella was sent away.

On the way to wherever she was brought to, she opened the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Brie,  
Hey. I hope Sharpay took good care of you. So what do you think? I hope you'd be guessing what I am planning so far. You are almost there. Ok so next you are to go to Kelsi's house. She will give you something. Can't wait to see you Brie.

Troy

P.S. I love you

"What is this guy up to?" she thought to herself. Then the limousine stopped right in front of the Nielson's residence. The door was opened by the driver and she walked up the pathway. She was greeted by the cheerful face of Kelsi Neilson as she knocked on the door. "Oh hey Gabi. Come on in." and let Gabriella in. Gabriella went in and sat down on the chair. Then Kelsi came to her and gave her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Here's a letter for you" Kelsi said passing Gabriella the letter. Gabriella opened the envelope and read the letter

Dear Brie,  
Hey there beautiful. I hope you love the bouquet. Did you guessed yet? Ok. Last stop. Please get yourself in the limo and the driver will bring you to East High. Please meet me at our Secret Rooftop garden. I'll be waiting for you.

Troy

P.S. I love you

Gabriella was feeling rather odd. She just ignore the feeling and went in the limousine and she was soon on her way to East High. She is in a big surprise of her life very soon.

As she arrived, the school was quiet, too quiet. She went inside and climbed the stairs towards the rooftop garden where she was surrounded by lights everywhere. Her friends and family are gathered around on the roof and Jack held out his arm "Shall we?" and she was surprised said "We shall" and grabbed his arm.

The wedding song came on. Gabriella looked around and saw her friends crying, including Chad. She giggled softly as she passed them. She smiled at her mom who was crying with Lucille tears of joy. At the end of the aisle, Troy was mesmerized by her beauty. She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was a beautiful moment for them both.

As she arrived at the end of the aisle, Gabriella couldn't help but smile as the Minister started the ceremony. A few minutes later, after they said their vows, they are announced as husband and wife. Troy kissed her and said "I love you so much Gabriella. Always" and Gabriella smiled "I love you too Troy. Always" and they were greeted by their parents.

"Oh mija! Can't believe you are finally married! I am so proud of you" and hugged Gabriella tightly. Lucille welcomed them to the family "Gabi. I hope you being in our family would bring us joy. Always" and hugged Gabriella. Then the two newly-weds were brought to the Gym where the reception is going to be held. (AN: FYI, they are both 18, so they are legal adults so they can get married, I hope, dat depends on which state it was)

"Ladies and gentleman. I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple." Chad said standing up as he held up his wine glass which was filled with soda water. "Hoops. What can I say. You are one lucky guy to get that one lucky girl. Gabriella, even though you are married you are still my little sister. Don't you forget that. If Hoops here causes trouble you know where to find me. Anyways all I can say is good luck ad wish you two all the best in the future and hope to see little Bolton's soon! Thank you" and sat down.

They all giggled and when the sound subsided Sharpay stood up. "I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple. Troy. Gabriella. What can I say. You two makes a perfect couple and I am glad you two are finally married. Gabi, I wish you a happy life with Troy. He's a great guy, just like a great girl like you. I am so happy for the both of you. Good luck in your new life together. Thank you" and sat down.

Then it was time for their first dance. The song was called Can I Have This Dance, sung by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. (AN: wink, wink. Cute couple alert!) They sang-along to the song as they shared their first dance as husband and wife. Officially.

[Gabriella]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

Troy smiled as they danced to the chorus of the song

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Troy, Gabriella]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

After the song was over, it was time for the guests to leave. The newly-weds were then escorted to the limousine where they were sent to Troy's house where they will change and go to their honeymoon. (AN: weird how the story is going so far)

"Oh my goodness Troy! Can't believe it! We're finally officially married!" and hid herself in her hand as she cried out with tears of joy. "yeah baby girl. Who knew" and leaned over to kiss her. She blushed as his lips brushed hers. "I love you so much Gabriella. Always" he whispered in her ear and she whispered back "I love you too Troy. Always"

They arrived at his house, went straight to his bedroom and quickly changes and went downstairs and went back in the limousine where they were sent to the airport as they will be going to the Hawaii for their honeymoon.

As they boarded the plane, Troy whispered in her ear. "Our love is like Romeo and Juliet." he said "Like Romeo and Juliet" she repeated and smiled happy that their love has turned upside down like this. It is true. True love would always prevail and it always will.

The End

AN: OMG! dats da end of it! am so glad dats over with. So plz review and tell me wht u think! and be nice. Ok...Ciao for now....

ranimohd91


End file.
